1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a p-type metal oxide semiconductor material, and more particularly related to a zinc oxide semiconductor material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Zinc oxide based semiconductor material is noted for being capable of emitting blue light and near ultraviolet light with wavelength below 400 nm due to wide band gap. The semiconductor material is used for light emitting devices, light-receiving devices, piezoelectric devices, transparent conductive electrodes and active devices. Specifically, transparent conductive electrodes including zinc oxide based semiconductor material is widely used in many photoelectric and semiconductor devices. Development of zinc oxide based n-type semiconductor materials have been disclosed, but development of zinc oxide based p-type semiconductor materials have not been successfully obtained, as the zinc oxide based p-type semiconductor materials have unstable characteristics and bad reproducibility. For photoelectric and semiconductor applications, both the n-type and p-type semiconductor materials are required to form PN junctions. Therefore, there exists a need for a stable zinc oxide based p-type semiconductor material and related reproducible fabrication method.